1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation for oral administration.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of clay in the animal feed industry has been known for a relatively long time. Receuil de Médecine Vétérinaire, Vol. 166 (1) (1990), at pp. 21–27, reviews the use of various types of clay in the feed industry.
Bentonite and smectite are used as feed additives for calves and pigs and have a beneficial effect on diarrhea and in pH regulation (W. Heinze and D. Oschika, Tieräarztliche Umschau, 55, 621–627 and 678–683 (2000).
WO 96/08168 describes a feed additive comprising a choline compound, fatty acids and a carrier, it being possible for the carrier to consist of clay.
WO 96/22028 describes a process for producing a medicament for animals in which the active ingredient is contained in a cohesive gel.
EP 0 721 741 A1 describes the use of acid-activated montmorillonite clay in mycotoxin-contaminated feed.
FR 2 743 722 describes a clay-containing preparation for topical treatment of acne.
FR 2 703 242 describes a preparation containing clay and essential oils for topical applications.
The function of the nonspecific immune system, and thus the susceptibility of animals and humans to viral or bacterial infections, may be respectively considerably influenced and increased by genetic defects or by factors related to nutrition, aging or the environment.